freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Hessians
The Red Hessians are a criminal group composed largely of unemployed miners operating out of Rheinland space who attack civilian and commercial targets of opportunity. History The story of the Hessians emerges from the turbulent history of the Dresden system, the mining heartland of Rheinland since the beginning of the third century. Mining there was dirty, dangerous work, but Daumann and Kruger had little reason to lose sleep over the welfare of their employees. The price of the occasional disability pension or life insurance policy was nothing compared to the money made from extracting and refining the metals and materials that fed Rheinland industry. As the 80-Years War wound down to its ignoble conclusion, Rheinland found itself virtually bankrupt. Kruger and Daumann released thousands of employees throughout Rheinland. Promises of bonuses were left unfulfilled, and in many cases, miners were left completely destitute. An uprising was almost inevitable. A group of miners took control of the Daumann Heavy Construction facility on Von Rohe's Day in 700 AS. The revolt soon spread from Dresden to the rest of the Rheinland, gaining widespread backing from the legions of newly unemployed workers. The industrial heart of Rheinland stopped beating; the Popular Revolution had begun. Within five months a new coalition government was established. Both Kruger and Daumann were required to pay reparations, and all Rheinland companies were forced to comply with a newly ratified Workers' Rights Convention. They have been careful to adhere to the letter of the law, if not the spirit. The compromise left many that had fought in the revolution bitter. Many workers could not accept the prospect of working for their old taskmasters and decided to form the Red Hessians, a group dedicated to destroying the two companies. It was not long before Red Hessian political ideals were replaced by greed, which has led them to become more like pirates than activists. The police have been forced to maintain a significant presence in Dresden in an effort to prevent Hessian strikes from clogging the gears of Rheinland industry. The Hessians have gradually expanded, assisted by their close proximity to Stuttgart Food shipments and an extensive Jump Hole network within the southern Sirius Sector. They now own a string of bases in the southern Rheinland Border Worlds. In Omega-5 they encountered their first real obstacle -- the Corsairs. They have fought the Edge World faction to a tenuous stalemate, with the Ronneburg base barely holding on against the stronger Corsair presence in that system. Fortunately, they live in a rich area of Sirius in terms of raw materials, especially Diamonds. Their preferred targets are Daumann and Kruger, although almost any shipper is vulnerable to attack. Bases Under Control *Vogtland Base, Dresden (Headquarters) *Freital Base, Omega 11 *Ronneburg Base, Omega 5 Ships Selling *Borderworld Series Z Sabre Very Heavy Fighter, Vogtland Base, Dresden system Details They generally use positron shields and laser weapons. High-end Red Hessian lasers are surpassed in sheer DPS and efficiency by Outcast and Corsair weaponry. Official Faction Standings *ALLIES: **LWB *ENEMIES **Corsairs **Daumann Heavy Construction **Kruger Minerals **Rheinland Police **Rheinland Military **Bretonia Armed Forces **Bounty Hunters **Outcasts **House Shippers Rep Grinding Info Friends *LWB (+0.25) *Blood Dragons (+0.20) *Bundschuh (+0.15) *Unioners (+0.10) *Junkers (+0.10) *Mollys (+0.10) Enemies *Corsairs (-0.35) *Daumann (-0.35) *Kruger (-0.35) *Rheinland Military (-0.35) *Rheinland Police (-0.35) *Republican Shipping (-0.30) *Outcasts (-0.30) *Bounty Hunters Guild (-0.25) *Interspace Commerce (-0.20) *ALG Waste Disposal (-0.15) *Gas Miners Guild (-0.10) *Xenos (-0.10) *Border World Exports (-0.10) *Synth Foods, Inc. (-0.10) *Liberty Rogues (-0.10) *BMM (-0.05) *Cryer Pharmaceuticals (-0.05) *Deep Space Engineering (-0.05) *Kishiro Technologies (-0.05) *Orbital Spa and Cruise (-0.05) *Samura Industries (-0.05) *Universal Shipping (-0.05) *Gaians (-0.05) *Gateway Shipping (-0.05) *Hogosha (-0.05) *Lane Hackers (-0.05) News THE BATTLE FOR OMEGA-5: FREISTADT -- The war between the Red Hessians and the Corsairs has been fought for many years. After countless losses on both sides it appears that neither faction can claim victory. The Red Hessians have greater numbers, but the Corsairs are the superior pilots and have better equipment. Someday this war will come to an end, but not before one of these two powerful forces is brought to its knees. Omega-5 is a dangerous system to enter, since both sides will likely fire on any vessels within the battlefield. RED HESSIANS ACCEPT FELLOW MINERS: FREISTADT -- Though it has been a long time since the Red Hessians were exclusively miners, they can still apreciate the work that the IMG does to operate independently of corporate and House control in Sirius. Red Hessians and IMG conduct business at the IMG base Freistadt in Omega-7, where they trade Commodities of all kinds from basic supplies to engines. Historically a Bretonian organization, Rheinland miners flocked to the IMG after the 80 Years War, and the common ancestry between the two groups is not overlooked by either faction. NOTED HESSIAN DIES IN FAILED ESCAPE: VIERLANDE -- Brigade Commander Fritz Hochsted was killed dring a failed attempt to escape from his cell aboard the feared Rheinland Federal Prison in Hamburg. He had been sending radio messages from inside the Vierlande to his executive officer for several weeks in an attempt to coordinate a raid with the escape attempt. Unfortunately, the plan failed when his brigade was unable to reach the prison due to authority intervention. The commander fought his way to the airlock and held it until he realized that his ships were not coming. Rather than die at the hands of his captors, he opened the door to the vacuum of open space. RED HESSIAN MEMBERSHIP INCREASING: DRESDEN -- It doesn't take much in these times of economic woe to convince adventure hearted civilians to become a part of the Hessians. Many who cannot find work are deciding that a pirate's life is right for them. From Dresden to New Berlin, men and women are coming into the fold, and it is only strengthening the organization. The Red Hessians have suffered tragic losses in the war against the Corsairs, but new pilots flood to Ronneburg daily. Soon the Hessians will stretch from Rheinland to Bretonia. TWILIGHT BRIGADE DESTROYED: RONNEBURG -- It is a sad day for Red Hessians throughout Sirius. During a recent battle in Omega-5, we suffered great losses. Two of our best brigades defended Hessian territory against a large Corsair attack force and fought them to a standstill just outside of Ronneburg. "We knew they were going to destroy our base if we didn't stop them," said Hessian Erik Schultz. "The Twilight got the worst of it; I don't think many of those boys made it." Schultz is correct in his estimation; there are only four living members of the Twilight Brigade after the recent engagement. LARGEST DIAMOND HEIST EVER: DRESDEN -- Though Daumann has not announced it publicly, Hessian forces recently captured the largest Diamond shipment in the history of the organization. The Black Wolves launched an attack upon two armored transports as they made their way towards the New Berlin Gate. Some casualties occurred, but they died for the glory of the workers of Rheinland. Fleet Commander Heinrich Pulger coordinated the planning of the attack using detailed information he learned about the shipment from sources inside Daumann. Category:Criminal Factions Category:Factions Category:Criminals Category:Rheinland Factions